I want
by Panshope
Summary: One shot.   Yes it is yuri/femslash.   Don't read it if it's not your thing.


**A/N: Okay, so, well this is my first time writing yuri and my first time writing in person. Hell, how would I know if i was any good without trying?**

There is no definate distinction as to whether it's Natsuki or Shizuru. You all can decide on which one you want it to be.  
Feedback would definately be appreciated :3

**Enjoy ~ **

**

* * *

**

I want to fuck you. Not sex, not make love.  
I want to fuck you.

I want to get an inch away from your face then move in and start kissing you and keep kissing you until your hands end up tangled in my hair while mine run up and down your sides. I want to get on top of you and straddle you as I start kissing your neck, biting and sucking on it too. I want to bite your earlobe and make you let out a small moan. I want to run my hands under your clothes and run my nails down your stomach and have you make me kiss you, as your breathing starts to get heavier, as the ache starts to get bigger.

I want to taste your tongue with mine, I want to run it across your bottom lip before I gently bite it and let my hand push up under your bra so I can play with your nipples. I'll sit up and pull my shirt off before I get rid of yours, then I'll start kissing you as I undo your bra and finally let your breasts out. Laying you back down I'll kiss my way down to your breast before I circle that hard nipple with my tongue. Gently licking and biting and sucking on you whilst you moan out loud.

My other hand will reach up and start playing with your other nipple, rolling it round in my fingers, pinching it, rubbing it. God, I could do this forever.  
You'll arch your body towards mine, your hips will rise slightly and you'll be panting. You'll be panting so fucking hard.

I'll switch to the other one, making it wet, licking it. Making it hard and ready to suck as my other hand undoes your jeans so I can slip my palm against your soaking wet panties. Then I'll start pressing against you, massaging you so the fabric rubs against your clit. As you moan louder I'll stop and pull your jeans off before I take off everything so I'm completely naked on top of you. I'll start kissing you again as my fingers slide straight into that wetness. Rubbing against your clit, around it, against the sides.

You'll be so fucking wet and slick.  
I'll push a finger inside of you as your hands reach up and play with my breasts, as you pinch my nipples and move so that you can wrap your lips around my hard nipple before teasing it with your tongue.

Adding another finger I'll tell you to spread your legs so I can fit inside, so I can push in and out slowly. It's so fucking hot and wet and I love it. Pulling out I'll start rubbing your clit fast, in circles, up and down as your moans get louder and I stop and go slower.

I'll ask you want you want. Whether you want me to fuck you or whether you want my tongue inside you, sucking on you, licking you senseless. Of course you'll go for the second option so I'll move down your body, spread your legs and start sucking.

You taste so fucking good, you always have.  
I could do this all day, making you come, making your orgasm over and over again.

I'll run my tongue up and down your slit until I slowly push it in which is when you'll raise your hips, trying to get me to push in further. So you can feel me inside. And I do, I push in with my tongue, upwards and downwards. Tasting every inch of you.

By now you're breathing is heavy, breaths coming in short and fast as you moan my name and tell me you want more.

My hands will move up to your already enlarged nipples and press them. Making you let out a loud moan.  
My tongue will move faster, in and out, in and out, as your hips buck up and down and I'll flick your clit with my tongue and suck on you until you scream out in pleasure.

As you're coming down from your high I'll keep using my tongue to gently ease you through. Licking your walls, around your clit, against your clit and your thighs as you let out small whimpers.

* * *

**Short and simple.**


End file.
